


Maximum Effort

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cockblocking, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Heavy Petting, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shiro is a cockblocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew it was this hard to get laid way out in space?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You’re such a mood killer, asswipe.

**Author's Note:**

> The first contribution to this fandom is.... smut. What the fuck. What. The. _Fuck._
> 
> There may or may not be other chapters. I'll update as I go. Until then, consider this the end, I guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _What_ is so funny?"

Keith’s stupid mullet is in a ponytail again. And while that may be enough for him to crack a joke at his partner’s expense, Lance finds that it was kinda hard to do right now because there’s a hand on his dick and a tongue in his mouth.

Lance’s eyes are shut, but he can still feel Keith’s gaze on him as if it were a solar flare— searingly hot, making Lance shiver with the intensity of the stare.

The hand on his cock slows down, and Keith breaks the kiss with a laugh.

Lance blinks blearily, looks down at his partner. There’s a smirk on Keith’s face Lance wants to swipe off with his tongue.

And he would have, if the hand on his dick didn’t pick up the pace just then. Lance’s eyes flutter shut, and the quick, sharp breath he takes in comes out in a slow groan as he feels something hot coiling tight in his groin again. His hips jerk into that hand, aching with need, and he can feel his ass rubbing against the telltale hardness in his partner’s pants. He hears the wet noises as Keith’s hand moves along his stiff cock and he almost forgets that the bastard had been laughing just ticks ago.

“ _What_ ,” Lance has to grit out, and not only because Keith’s thumb ‘accidentally’ swipes over the slit of his weeping erection just as he’s talking, “is so funny?”

Keith laughs again, almost soft, hot breath hitting his cheek. “You’re making a really stupid face right now.”

Lance feels his face flush bright red, and _not_ because of the quick handie his partner was giving him in his room. “You’re such a mood killer, asswipe.”

“Oh?”

Keith’s hand squeezes around him and moves up and down in slow, long strokes. Lance feels his whole body jolt against the wall he was being shoved against. The moan that tears from his mouth is embarrassingly loud and wanton. Heat flares inside him, spreading to his face again, but this time, it was for all the right reasons.

Without warning, Keith leans close, going right for a spot on his neck that sends shivers down his spine when he sucks at it. Lance hears Keith pull away from it with a wet pop and move to his jaw. “Sure doesn’t feel like it,” comes the murmur against his skin.

And then the strokes start coming in faster, and Lance feels like all the breath in his lungs has left him because oh my _god_ _—_

“Shit,” Lance swears, and he’s shaking, shaking, shaking against the wall, in Keith’s arms. “Shit, shit, shit, _fuck!”_

Keith’s hand moves faster, faster, then comes to a sudden halt and just squeezes the base. Lance is trembling, words lost somewhere in his mouth, and all that comes out is a frustrated noise from the back of his throat.

Keith laughs again, a delicious rumbling that shoots shivers down his spine in electric waves, making his cock jump and weep for movement, friction, _something_ , just _touch_ me, god _dammit_ _—!_

“I got you, Lance,” Keith says in his ear, hand moving again, up and down Lance’s hard cock. “Come on, babe.”

Each stroke is like a shock of pleasure, and soon the strokes move so fast Lance can’t tell when it begins and ends. All he feels is a hot pleasure that pulses from his cock to the rest of his body. His toes curl in his socks, his heart beats frantically, and his body feels like it’s melting from the heat rising inside him.

The pleasure builds to the sounds of harsh panting, half-stifled moans, and the lewd sounds of Keith’s hand pumping his wet, dripping erection.

He feels Keith mouthing at his ear. “I wanna hear you, Lance. Let me hear you,” Keith says, voice low and ragged and husky, as if he’s the one who’s trying not to fall apart, as if he’s the one who’s been on edge for what seems like hours. And it’s that desperate voice, sounding so wrecked, just from watching him fall apart like this, that does it.

Lance can’t take it anymore. One hand slams hard on Keith’s shoulder as he scrambles to find purchase, and he throws his head back, mouth open, and he just can’t stop himself from screaming. “Gah—! Ah—! Ohhhh, don’t stop, Keith, oh god, ohhh _godohgodohgodohgod_ _—_ _Fuuuuck!”_

He comes, and it’s like a star has exploded inside of him, shoot thick, milky galaxies that splatter hot across his bare chest and Keith’s face. For a long moment, he is nothing but harsh pants and gasps as he comes down from his high, stars swimming behind his eyes dimming away to a brighter view— his partner, staring quite smugly up at him. Lance pants, half-lidded eyes roving over his partner’s face, watching his semen drip down one red-flushed cheek and, with the restraint of a starved man at a banquet, leans over and licks it right off.

Keith seems to freeze, but quickly recovers, gathering Lance’s face in his hands and pulling their lips together in a messy, sticky kiss as they slide down to the floor together.

Once they’re on the floor, Keith pulls away to smirk at him and knock their foreheads together.

Lance grins back, staring into Keith’s eyes and whispers devilishly, “Your turn.”

Keith’s eyes glaze over with want, pulling Lance down by the back of his neck to kiss him again. Lance is quick to get rid of Keith’s belt and unzip his pants. Always impatient, Lance dips his hand low down the front to grasp at Keith’s hardness and—

The door swishes open with a blinding ray of light.

Both Lance and Keith freeze in place, sending each other terrified stares as they hear Shiro, of all people, start to speak.

“Hey guys, debriefing starts in three— OH MY GOD, WHY?!”

For a minute, neither of them speak. Shiro doesn’t either. All three of them stare at each other in absolute silence, horror and humiliation forcing time to come to a screeching halt.

Then, as quickly as it stopped, time started up again.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” “WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO KNOCKING?!”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!? WE JUST GOT BACK FROM THE MISSION!!”

“I SAID WE’D BE RIGHT THERE!” “LEARN TO KNOCK, GENIUS!!”

 

* * *

 

There were two new rules the Castle of Lions enforced from that day.

  1. Debriefings require mandatory _early_ attendance.
  2. Knock before entering someone else’s room.




	2. So, you gonna rotate in my orbit now, or what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I wanna suck you off.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm officially crossing into hell now. This is the second day in a row. I'm done. Dead. Dying. Gone.

“Good work, team” says Shiro, climbing down from the Black Lion. “Let’s hold off on the debriefing for now. I want Pidge with Coran going over the new data we collected from the Galran cargoship. Allura says she wants to run some strategic maneuvers by us, so Hunk and I will be assisting him with that. Keith and Lance…”

Shiro looks over at the couple hanging a little ways back from the rest of the group. Keith is giving Lance an unimpressed look as Lance snorts hard at what must’ve been a joke he’d made. Keith is the one who notices Shiro, looking his way and quickly averting his eyes with an embarrassed cough. The action reminds Shiro of what he’d walked into a few days ago in Keith’s room, and he tries to fight down the awkwardness that peek-a-boos its way in by stealing away his words. “Uh… Keith and Lance, you two, just… Sit tight. Debriefing will start in twenty minutes.”

Keith nods his head, looking everywhere but at Shiro. Lance grins, the smile a little tight at the corners, and voices his understanding with a little salute.

“Righty-o, daddy-o. We’ll meet you in twenty.”

Shiro sighs, tension deflating as he gives Lance a look. “I thought I told you not to call me that.”

Lance grins and flashes a thumbs up. Besides him, Keith rolls his eyes.

Shiro just shakes his head. “Let’s all try to stay focused, alright?”

The team replies in unison: “Yessir.” “Sure.” “Gotcha.” “You got it.” Then they part ways, each one leaving with their own agenda at the forefront of their minds. Once the last of the footsteps clear away, Keith grabs Lance by the shoulder and pulls him in, only giving his partner enough time to raise an eyebrow before he slants his mouth against his.

“Mm,” Lance breaks the kiss to grin lecherously. “Was wondering when you’d start this again.”

“Your own goddamn fault,” Keith growls against the corner of Lance’s mouth. “Who the fuck spits out innuendos through the comm? In the middle of a battle?”

“So, you gonna rotate in my orbit now, or what?”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “ _You’re_ the mood killer now, idiot.”

Lance just waggles his eyebrows, like he’s too cute to be in the wrong. Which isn’t exactly false, per se, but Keith would never admit that out loud.

Instead, he kisses him again, if only to keep away the bad puns and keep the mood going. Keith feels Lance moving his lips to deepen the kiss, feels the smile spreading on Lance’s face as Keith slowly pushes them back against a wall, behind the Red lion, so they aren’t making out in clear view in the middle of the Hanger.

His hands are at either side of Lance’s hips, and they slide up his sides over the smooth, metallic material of their uniform, fingers fumbling for the switch that frees Lance’s upper body from the confines of thick armor with a low hiss of air. They pull apart long enough for Keith to pull the armor off Lance’s body, and it clatters heavily to the floor. In just a few ticks, Lance does the same for Keith, scrambling to get the armor up and over Keith’s head. It gets tossed roughly to the floor. They are quick to shuck off the rest of their armor, and once they’re both standing in the Hangar in nothing but their form-fitting neoprene bodysuits, Lance cradles his face in his palms and tilts his head back, lips pressing in with heated want.

Somewhere, in the back of his head, Keith knows Coran will chew them out for being so careless with their paladin uniforms. But right now, with Lance yanking him forward by the zipper of his bodysuit, Keith could hardly give a shit.

Lance’s tongue darts out, teasing the seam of Keith’s lips. Lance takes his lower lip between his teeth, sucks on it hard and lets Keith feel the graze of his teeth on him, and Keith moans into Lance’s mouth. He presses his hips forward, and they both give a heated moan as they feel each other through the fabric of their suits. The suit makes it easier for them to grind into each other, the fabric letting them move smoothly and silkily over each other, rubbing their quickly hardening members together. Their movements quickly become frantic and jerky, and Lance breaks the kiss to swear, hands moving to Keith’s shoulders and breathing haggard and harsh in Keith’s face.

He’s told Lance before (several times, actually) that he made “stupid faces” when they fooled around, but it was because he couldn’t bear to say out loud that it turned him on so much, that looking at him when they were like this made him feel like his heart would burst from so much _emotion_.

Keith stares at Lance, swallowing dryly as he watches the way Lance’s brow is furrowed deeply, his eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging open with short, quick pants, face darkening with the flush of arousal. Keith grabs Lance by the hips, and rolls himself into his groin, eyes never leaving Lance’s face so he’s there to see Lance’s eyes snap open in pleasured shock, glazed over completely with a distant, faraway look that tells Keith he’s thinking nothing, knows nothing, but _this_ , is lost in every way except for _this_ , the way they’re together in this moment, pressing together their erections in the shadows of an open, public space, the way Keith is making him feel with the slightest of movements.

It’s enough to make him groan, head light and spinning in a daze, and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s kissing him again and letting Lance jerk his hips wildly against his with pants that turn into little muffled moans each time their cocks bump and slide against each other.

The sounds fill his ears, turning on some primal switch inside of him that makes Keith want to hear more, to see more, to feel and taste and touch more. Keith pulls away from the kiss, and gives a low, guttural groan when Lance, mouth uncovered and free, cries and shakes openly before him.

“Ohh, ohh god, shit, _Keith—_ feels so, _so_ good, ahh—”

Keith takes in a deep, shuddering breath, and tightens his grip on Lance’s hips, pulling them apart. His arms are shaking, and he can feel Lance quivering in front of him, hears Lance’s protesting whine and just the sound itself shoots a wave of pleasure straight to his cock. It takes all he has for Keith to not slam Lance down on the floor and let Lance grind into him, let the arousal take over him completely and wildly buck his hips into Lance’s, to make Lance come screaming just like that.

“I wanna suck you off,” he says, more to himself as a reminder not to fuck this up, not to ruin it, to make it better, to make it the best.

“Yesss,” Lance hisses, hips straining against Keith’s hands. “Anything, just— God, just don’t stop, you fucking idiot.”

At this, Keith laughs, heart soaring, elated to hear that Lance is coming apart just like he is. He pulls the zipper of Lance’s bodysuit down lightning fast, then slowly and carefully over the damp bulge down below, all the while keeping his eyes on Lance’s face, watching dark blue eyes stare deep into his own, seeing lust and desire in a storm of blue. He kisses him then, eyes still open, watching Lance’s eyes flutter shut like a spell had been cast upon him. He breaks it, lowers himself down, down, down, watching the way Lance watches him, never breaking eye contact, even as Lance’s dripping erection bobs in front of his face.

“Keith,” Lance chokes out, and a hand shoots up to cover his mouth, probably because of the way his voice sounds. “Fucking hell,” he hisses, “don’t— don’t _stare_ like that, it’s— it’s _embarrassing.”_

Keith sends his partner a practiced smirk, one he knows makes Lance’s insides twist and curl with lust. He blows gently on Lance’s dick, watching it twitch and leak a glob of precum from the slit. With a fist, he gives it a few pumps, sliding his hand up and down Lance’s trembling thighs as he leans his cheek against the other thigh.

The smell of musk is strong and thick, and Keith breathes it in, knowing all too well of the way Lance is anxiously watching him. Keith flicks his eyes up again, and he can tell he’s startled Lance with the sudden eye contact. Then, eyes still locked on Lance’s, Keith slowly licks his lips and slides his mouth up from the base of his cock to the tip. He swipes his tongue over the slit, taking with it a large drip of precum, and smearing it down the other side with his tongue.

 _“Fuck,”_ Lance cries, the hand on his mouth barely muffling the whimpering sounds leaving his mouth.

Usually, this is where Keith would reach up and tug on Lance’s elbow, moving the hand away from his partner’s mouth so he could hear all of Lance as he sucks him off. But they’re still in the Hangar, an open space, and while it was highly unlikely that anyone from the team would step in, they still needed to be careful.

So Keith sacrifices his little kink, focusing all of his attention now to the dripping cock twitching in his hand. He licks his lips again, looking down at his partner’s erection and presses his lips against its wet tip, slowly sliding his lips over and down the length of Lance’s cock.

The move makes Lance jerks his hips up, and Keith lets the tip hit the back of his throat, head swimming and lightheaded at the choked moan that Lance makes. Keith feels fingers weaving tight in his hair, grasping his head and nails in his scalp when Keith snaps his neck back and his mouth moves quickly up Lance’s erection, almost completely off before sliding down, nice and slow, then snapping back up again.

Lance’s breathing is ragged and loud, and Keith feels the muscles in his thighs clench and tremble, fighting to stay standing as Keith bobs his head up and down. He feels his saliva coating his partner’s erection with each slide up and down, can taste the leaking precum on his tongue as it traces patterns along the side, and is vaguely aware that there is drool and precum dripping lines down his chin at the corners of his mouth, but he doesn’t care; instead, it makes him groan, deep in his throat, and he takes Lance in deeper, making sure Lance can feel it, can feel how aroused he is, can feel how deep Keith is with him, can tell that Lance has willingly got him wound around his little finger.

“God,” Lance pants, and Keith feels Lance pulling his hair when Keith pushes down on Lance’s hips so he can’t jerk them up. “Fuck, you fucking— ohhhh, yesssss—”

Lance’s knees are shaking now, and so Keith closes his eyes and relents, loosens the bruising grip he has on his partner’s hips and hums, lets Lance know that he can let loose now.

There’s no second wasted; Keith feels the grip in his hair tighten, the sharp pain sending jolts of pleasure straight to his own dick as Lance bucks his hips wildly into his mouth with no restraint. Keith keeps absolutely still, even as he feels the head of Lance’s cock hitting the back of his throat like a jackhammer. He swallows and sucks in time of each thrust, hands grasping the soft flesh of Lance’s clothed ass as his partner fucks his mouth.

“A-Ah— I-I’m close, haaaaahh, _fuck—”_

He hears him moan and swear and cry, and each sound makes him dizzy and lightheaded, his trapped erection throbbing and leaking madly, no doubt making a mess he’d have to deal with later. Keith lets go of Lance’s ass with one hand and desperately palms his own hardness through the fabric of his bodysuit.

“K-Keith, I— I’m gonna— I-I’m—”

He sucks harder, presses into his erection harder, and is rewarded with a long stream of wanton cries just as he comes hard in his suit.

“Ohhhhh— I’mcomingI’mcomingI’mcoming, shitshitshit—  _Ay_ _!”_

Hot semen splashes down his throat, and Keith greedily gulps it all down. He can feel some of it leaking down his chin, but there’s still more coming and he keeps swallowing it down, drinking all of him like a parched man.

Then he’s being dragged up by the back of his suit, and he meets Lance in a sloppy kiss that sends them tumbling off balance. Keith lets out a “oof” as his back hits the floor, and Lance is grinning, hands still in Keith’s hair and nose bumping against the side of Keith’s neck as he gives a breathless laugh.

“You’re crazy,” Lance says, using his sleeve to wipe the cum off Keith’s chin and still laughing.

“Hm?” Keith threads his finger through Lance’s hair, pushing back his hair to get a better look at his eyes.

“We’re still in the Hanger,” Lance whisper-shouts, though the crooked grin on his face betrays the admonishment he’s trying to deliver. “What if someone walks in?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Everyone’s busy with their own stuff. Nobody’s gonna—”

The sound of something clattering to the floor makes them go still. Ice plunges into his veins, and Keith shuts his eyes and counts to ten because why, why, why, _WHY?_

It’s Lance that recovers first. “H-Hey, Pidge! Haha, uh, look, I-I know this looks, _you_ know, uhh… But we can keep this between the three of us, right?”

Neither of the two are prepared for what happens next.

Pidge’s helmet lies forgotten on the ground as she turns on her heel and bolts away, screaming down the hall: “DAAAAD!!! THEY’RE DOING IT AGAAAAAIN!!”

“Shit.” “Fuck.”

They scramble to grab pieces of their uniforms and high-tail it out of there before Shiro gets to the Hanger.

**Author's Note:**

> "s-tover" on Tumblr.


End file.
